greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ohne Vorwarnung
Ohne Vorwahnung ist die zehnte Episode der achten Staffel und die erste Folge nach der Winterpause. Sie schließt direkt an den Cliffhanger der 9. Folge an, bei dem Meredith und Alex mit einem Frühchen in ein Gewitter gekommen waren und beim Öffnen der Tür des Krankenwagens auf ein grausames Szenario gestoßen waren. Inhalt Alex versorgt die Verletzten, während Meredith das Baby hält. Sie müssen feststellen, dass eine ganze Familie in dem Auto saß. Die Großmutter verstirbt noch am Unfallort. Die Eltern sowie zwei Kinder sind schwer verletzt. Nur die älteste Tochter Lily entsteigt dem Wrack unverletzt. Zurück im Seattle Grace will sich Alex weiter um das Baby kümmern, doch Arizona verordnet ihm Ruhe. Alex setzt sich durch und behandelt das Baby weiter. Währenddessen befindet sich Teddy noch immer im OP und hat keine Ahnung von Henrys Tod. Da sie nun Hilfe braucht, fordert sie Cristina an und schickt April weg. Cristina weigert sich zunächst, den OP zu betreten, doch sie muss einsehen, dass sie keine Wahl hat. Owen weiht April ein, die die OP von der Galerie aus beobachten soll. Cristina geht bei dem Eingriff durch die Hölle, da Teddy sie immer wieder auf die vermeintlich gelungene Operation an Henry anspricht. Um dieses Thema zu meiden, beginnt Cristina, sich über April lustig zu machen, was diese mit anhört. Meredith versucht alles, doch Lilys Mutter stirbt in der Notaufnahme. Für Lily ist die Situation unglaublich schwer, sie hatte schon mit ansehen müssen, wie ihre Großmutter starb. Meredith stellt Lily einige Fragen, doch sie kann sie nicht beantworten. Derek, Mark und Lexie behandeln Lilys Schwester, in deren rechtes Auge sich eine große Scherbe gebohrt hat. Da sie für diesen Fall einen Augenspezialisten benötigen, ruft Mark seine Freundin Julia an. Diese meistert die OP souverän, obwohl sie später zugibt, dass sie wegen Derek sehr nervös war. Callie und Owen operieren den Vater der Familie, während Bailey und Meredith Lilys Bruder operieren. Es kommt zu Komplikationen, weil der Junge offenbar eine Krankheit hat, durch die er ein Medikament nicht verträgt. Als die Ärzte merken, dass die Krankheit erblich ist, stürmt Meredith sofort in die OP's der anderen Familienmitglieder, um Bescheid zu geben. Die Verletzungen des Vaters sind so schwer, dass Callie und Owen nichts mehr tun können. Nur noch die Maschinen halten ihn am Leben. Lily möchte, dass die Maschinen abgestellt werden, doch Meredith muss ihr sagen, dass sie das nicht zu entscheiden hat. Lily erzählt Meredith, dass sie heute 18 Jahre alt wird und daher doch entscheiden kann. Alex rennt unterdessen panisch zu dem Frühchen, da er glaubt, eine wichtige Behandlung nicht durchgeführt zu haben, doch Arizona erinnert ihn daran, dass er es sehr wohl getan hat. Sie ist besorgt um ihn und schickt ihn weg, damit er sich ausruht. Teddy und Cristina haben ihre Operation an Laura erfolgreich beendet. Cristina hält es nicht mehr aus und spult die Standardrede für Angehörige von Todesopfern ab, weil ihr das alles auch sehr nahe geht. Teddy bricht in Tränen aus und geht zu Henry, um sich zu verabschieden. Meredith steht Lily bei, als ihr Vater stirbt, während Ben Bailey tröstet, die um Henry trauert. Callie hat eine schwere Aufgabe vor sich: Sie muss Lauras Ehemann sagen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hat. Sie kann Jackson nicht die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben, obwohl er den Fehler gemacht hat. Sie ist die Ausbilderin, sie hätte besser aufpassen und Jacksons Arbeit überwachen müssen. Meredith und Derek befinden sich völlig fertig zu Hause und warten auf die Pizza, die Meredith bestellt hat. Als es klingelt, steht jedoch nicht der Pizzaservice vor der Tür, sondern Janet mit Zola... Musik *'The Same '''von ''Mackintosh Braun *'Always Looking '''von ''Dum Dum Girls *'Pictures '''von ''Benjamin Francis Leftwich *'Skin '''von ''Zola Jesus *'New York '''von ''Snow Patrol Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Suddenly bezieht sich auf einen Song von Billy Ocean. Story in Bildern accident victims.jpg|Meredith und Alex stoßen auf eine stark verletze Familie Lily holds baby.jpg|Meredith übergibt Lily das Frühchen, damit sie sich um ihre Familie kümmern kann|link=Lily Jackson phones.jpg|Unterdessen muss sich Jackson um die Verwandten der Patientin kümmern, bei der einen Fehler gemacht hat|link=Jackson Avery D+M+L.jpg|Derek, Mark und Lexie behandeln das Mädchen mit der Scherbe im Auge Lexie+Julia.jpg|Mark holt seine Freundin dazu, die eine Augenchirugin ist|link=Julia Alex can't step back.jpg|Alex ist vom Vorfall im Krankenwagen geschockt, aber zu gestresst, um sich selbst zur Ruhe zu zwingen|link=Alex Karev C+t dancing.jpg|Cristina muss die Fassung bewahren, als sie mit Teddy operiert, die noch nichts von Henrys Tod weiß|link=Henry Burton april has to watch.jpg|April soll Teddys und Cristinas OP beobachten, damit es nicht eskaliert|link=April Kepner Lily has to decide.jpg|Lilys Mutter hat es nicht überlebt und da ihr Vater nicht ansprechbar ist, soll sie entscheiden|link=Lily Lilys dad.jpg|Lilys Dad schwebt auch noch in Gefahr no machines anymore.jpg|Auch der Vater überlebt es nicht, die Maschinen werden abgestellt eye is repaired.jpg|Gemeinsam mit Julia repariert Derek das Auge genetic disease.jpg|Während der OP von Lilys Bruder erhitzt sich sein Körper stark. Eine genetische Krankheit wird festgestellt.|link=Michael Bailey does distance.jpg|Nach der erfolgreichen OP sitzen Ben und Miranda noch "beisammen" auf Distanz|link=Miranda Bailey teddy.jpg|Cristina erzählt Teddy, dass Henry nicht überlebt hat|link=Teddy Altman Teddy regards henry.jpg|Teddy verabschiedet sich von Henry|link=Henry Burton mereidht cantz believe.jpg|Als Meredith und Derek nach Hause kommen, klingelt es an der Tür und Meredith verschlägt es die Sprache|link=Zola Grey Shepherd janet and zola return.jpg|Die Sozialarbeiterin bringt Zola und sagt, dass sie zu ihnen gehöre|link=Zola Grey Shepherd zolas back.jpg|Die Shepherds sind wieder vereint.!|link=Zola Grey Shepherd Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Gastcharaktere *Scott Foley als Henry Burton *Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren *Dylan Bruno als Griffin *Holley Fein als Julia *Stella Maeve als Lily Trivia *Einige Soundeffekte, die in dieser Episode genutzt wurden, wurden auch im Staffelfinale von Staffel 6 (Der Tod und seine Freunde(1)&(2)) verwendet. Intro Opfer eines plötzlichen Zusammenpralls zu behandeln, ist am schwierigsten. Nicht nur die Kollision erzeugt Verletzungen, sondern auch alles was danach kommt. Durch den Aufprall werden die Opfer aus Autos geschleudert, krachen durch Windschutzscheiben, die inneren Organe prallen gegen knöcherne Strukturen. Unendlich viele kleinere und größere Verletzungen treten auf. Deshalb weiß man nie, wie viel Schaden tatsächlich angerichtet wurde, bis die Opfer zum Stillstand kommen. Outro Man kann sich auf einen plötzlichen Schicksalsschlag nicht vorbereiten. Man kann sich nicht dagegen wappnen. Man wird einfach getroffen, aus dem Nichts. Und auf einmal ist nichts in deinem Leben so wie es vorher mal war. Für immer. Zitate *Teddy: Was gibt's denn? Alles okay? *Cristina: Als wir Ihren Mann in den OP brachten, dachten wir, wir könnten ihn ausschließlich mit einem Bronchoskop und einem Laser operieren. Als wir ihn geöffnet hatten, sahen wir, dass der Tumor die Lungenarterie komplett erodiert hatte. *Teddy: Warten Sie, nein, nein. Owen sagte doch... *Cristina: Es gab dann eine sehr starke Blutung und wir mussten ihn aufmachen. Dr. Webber und ich haben wirklich alles versucht. Ja, wir, wir haben alle rettenden Maßnahmen ergriffen. *Teddy: Nein, nein, nein... *Cristina: Aber sein Herz... Sein Herz konnte die exzessive Blutung nicht aushalten. Er hat die Operation nicht überlebt. Es tut mir leid. *Teddy: Sie sagen... Sie sagen, dass er tot ist. *Cristina: Ja. *Teddy: Sagen Sie es. *Cristina: Teddy... *Teddy: Wenn man die Familie informiert, muss man es deutlich sagen, damit die kapieren was los ist. Stoff des ersten Lehrjahres. Ich hatte nie richtig darüber nachgedacht, aber jetzt versteh ich es. Cristina, Sie müssen es mir sagen. Laut und deutlich sagen! *Cristina: Henry ist tot. *Teddy: Danke. *Derek: Ahhh... *Meredith: Was hast du denn? *Derek: Ich hab Hunger und es ist nichts zu essen da. *Meredith: Ich hab grad Pizza bestellt. *Derek: Was, zum Frühstück? *Meredith: Wir sind seit 39 Stunden auf den Beinen. Das ist Abendessen, nur ein sehr, sehr spätes. Oh, der Käse ist zu alt. *Derek: Ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger! *Meredith: Wehe du isst den alten Käse! Komm, setz dich zu mir und ruh dich auch aus! *Derek: Ich würde gern 'n bisschen Salz auf deine Nase streuen und reinbeißen! *Meredith: Die Pizza kommt sicher gleich. Nur keine Sorge! *Derek: Mhh. Wir schaffen das schon. Wir zwei schaffen das schon allein, wenn du das gern möchtest. *Meredith: Ich liebe dich. (Es klingelt) ''Pizza! *Derek: Wehe du klaust dir schon 'n Stück! (Weil Meredith wie angewurzelt stehen bleibt) ''Meredith?? *Meredith: Derek, das ist unser Baby, oder? *Derek: Ja! Ja, das ist es. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 8 Episode